Turning to Ice: a series of drabbles
by Orangetails42
Summary: WARNING, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! This is a series of fanfictions (some short, some long) inspired by prompts, all taking place after the movie. (And what is the underlying theme about Kristoff's birthday?) All are rated K, and the only pairing is Kristanna, with Elsa and Kristoff as friends. I'll try to update sometime soon. Please read, review if you wish, and no flames! Enjoy!
1. Turning to ice

**Turning to Ice**

**Warning, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE, PLEASE! There, now that that's out of the way: hey, ya'll! Orangetails42 here, with a Frozen fan fiction! I loved the movie (I've been stalking if for months now, learning everything I could) and I had several ideas for fan fictions. This story started as a normal, short fanfiction, but the few lovely people who reviewed, followed and favorited wanted some more! Since I actually I had ideas, I've turned this into a series. This first one is about Anna turing to ice. It must have been torture! Pain, and freezing cold constantly. So many things would be shutting down, and unable to function. Which gave me ideas for this fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review if you like, and please, no flames. :)**

Anna thought she knew cold. She thought she knew how to deal with freezing temperatures. She did, after all, live in Norway. Snow, ice: big deal. She thought she knew what it was like to feel winter's icy hand laying itself on the land. Arendelle had had its share of horrible winters. What was cold for Weselton was positively normal for Arendelle.

Anna also thought she knew about pain. With her adventurous spirit, she had gotten her fair share of scrapes. And bruises and broken bones. Blood, scabs and dealing with aches was part of her life. But nothing had prepared her for this.

If there were two words to describe it, the easiest would be pain and cold. But it was so much more than that. The cold was intense; it burned, it seeped into everything. Everything was tightening, freezing solid. Nothing was left to move freely. Pain was constant, like knives being stabbed into every nerve. Breathing, blinking, especially moving, was a struggle. Everything hurt. Talking was nearly impossible. Calling for Kristoff was out of the question. She was nearly delirious. But she had to try.

"Kristoff…" It came out as barely a sound.

It was so hard to do anything now. All she wanted to do was stand still. Then maybe everything wouldn't hurt so much. But she had to get help.

"Kristoff…."

But just as he turned, just as she saw her saving grace, she saw something else. Her sister was lying on the ground with Hans behind her, about to strike. For a spilt second, she wondered if it was worth it. She was going to freeze solid if she tried to help! _But, _she thought, _is my life worth more than my sister's? _And as she thought it, Anna moved, painfully slowly, to stop Hans' sword. Then, just as she froze, his sword came crashing down…to shatter between her fingers.

The last thought she could remember was, _A life without Elsa is not worth living._


	2. Kisses

**Kisses**

**Here is a short story about Kristoff and Anna. It's fluff, complete fluff. ;) I wrote this simply because I needed something to upload, but I hope you all enjoy it! I'll probably edit this again later, but not today. ;)**** No flames, please.**

No matter how many times Anna kissed him, Kristoff would always feel the same. The same tingle in his stomach, the same dazed feeling in his head, the same sort of squeezing in his heart. Whether it was a kiss on the nose, the forehead, the lips or the cheek, the result never changed: even though Anna had kissed him many, many times. There was the first kiss, the first, "I love you," kiss, the proposal kiss, the, "I do," kiss, the, "We're going to have daughter!" kiss, the, "We're now a family," kiss, the after-an-argument kiss, the surprise kisses, and many others.

And it wasn't just Anna who gave him that feeling; his daughter did, too. Whenever his sweet Elisabeth kissed him on the cheek, he got the same feeling as when Anna did the same. And he reckoned that whenever Elisabeth's husband got a kiss, he'd feel the same way Kristoff did. Although, Kristoff wouldn't let his daughter marry for a long, _long _time. After all, she was only 18. And while Anna had been that age when he first met her, Anna hadn't had a father at the time. Kristoff wasn't about to let his daughter go away from him so fast.

When Elisabeth kissed him on the cheek, that sealed the deal. No one was going to take his little girl away. Especially when it meant she might be kissing someone else's cheek.


End file.
